In recent years, with the advent of smart phones, service providers have been witnessing increasing use of services over wireless networks. In contrast to communication sessions over wireline networks, however, wireless communication sessions are more easily disrupted due to noise, occluded signals, interference, etc. Furthermore, connectivity of smart phones is more easily affected by constantly changing state of the phones, such as its location, its mode (e.g., power savings mode), etc.